Body Swap!
by Celeste Crilay
Summary: Italy and Spain swap bodies. Iatly can't handle not knowing what Spain is doing with his body, and well... Spain's doing naughty things with little Lovino ! **Yaoi** **Itacest** **Spamano** **ONE-SHOT**


"Yo, Spain!" the albino yelled, waving his free hand around in the air like the awesome spazz he was.

The Spaniard whipped his head around to see Prussia and Canada walking toward him, hand-in-hand, France trailing along behind them. He could see that France was dragging a rather unhappy Brit along as well. Spain fidgeted with a lock of his hair as he bit his thumb nail. He shook his head as he waited for the four men to reach him.

"What's wrong, Spain, darling~?" the Frenchman inquired, tilting his head to the side as England attempted to pull his arm away from him. France's eyes were filled with genuine worry for once.

Frowns were worn by both Spain and France, both obviously worried about their friend Spain, but it wasn't Spain that stood in front of them. It was actually someone none of the men would expect it to be. It was Italy who was in Spain's body. He had woken up in this body, not sure what had happened. Italy shook his head in response tot he questioning looks and began to run away from the couples in front of him. Prussia let go of Canada's hand and grabbed Italy's arm.

"Explain what the hell is wrong with yo. Now, Spain. I mean it," Prussia demanded in a soft tone, his eyes pleading with his friend for an answer.

Italy began to tear up and jerked his arm away. He was only able to because of Spain's fit and strong body. Running away from Spain's friends, Italy silently wondered what Spain was doing in his body...

* * *

Romano walking into the kitchen, stretching as he yawned. He'd just woken up to the enticing smell of Feli's cooking, though it did smell slightly different this morning. It had a slight... Spanish tang to it. The food Italy was cooking smelled very similar to what Spain's cooking smelled like.

"Feli? What are you cooking?" Romano asked with a small yawn.

"Oh? Well...," Italy began, his voice soundly ever so slightly odd. "It's'a just something Spain, um, showed Mr. Austria to'a make, and, um, he'a showed me, too!"

Romano sat down at the table, worried that it wasn't his little brother in front of him. It wasn't like Italy hadn't switched bodies with other countries before. He and Russia had only a few weeks ago.

"Feli, you okay?"

The younger Italian hesitated. "Um.. si!"

Italy set a plate down in front of Romano and smiled. His smile was just as infectious as normal, so Romano smiled back. Romano saw his brother move behind him before he felt Feliciano's hands wrap around his stomach and down to his crotch. Romano turned, startled at his brother's actions.

"Feli, are you-," Romano began, knowing this wasn't his brother standing behind him.

"Shhh~," Feli whispered in Romano's ear. "Come to my'a bedroom when you are'a done eating, Lovi~!" With the last word, Italy squeezed Romano's hardening package before skipping off int he direction of his bedroom.

Romano stared after the other Italian, knowing it wasn't his brother. Only one person he knew called him that name.. only one person said it like that.. Only Spain..

.::.

Spain stood in the middle of the bedroom he had awoken in, inspecting Italy's body. He stared at himself in the mirror, gawking at how good he looked.

"Damn! Italy's body is way~ more developed than I thought!" Spain said to himself. "A good thing it is, too~. _I_ want to be able to thrust into Lovi and not have to be thrust _into._ At least, not at first~."

Spain laughed at himself, waiting for the unknowing older Italian to enter. Flopping back on Italy's bed, Spain wondered what Lovino's reaction would be when he walked in. Soon enough, the bedroom door creaked open, revealing a half-naked Romano staring wide-eyed at who he wasn't sure was his brother or Spain.

"Fe...Feli?" Romano whispered, walking into the room, closing the door behind him. "Is that you?"

Spain nodded, smirking on the inside, as Romano rushed up to Spain and kissed him hard on the lips. Spain pulled the younger boy closer by the hips, his fingers brushing against Lovino's erection. As he pulled away from the kiss, Romano laughed quietly and shook his head.

"I know it's not, though. Is it," Lovino looked up into Spain's eyes. "Spain?"

Spain grinned, pushing Romano down on the bed. "You know me so well~!"

Romano blushed as Spain climbed on top of him, tearing off the Italian's shirt to reveal the rest of Lovino's body to Spain. The Spaniard kissed Romano's neck, trailing the kisses up to his mouth as Spain's hands went in the opposite direction. Romano's breathing sped up as Spain slid down, kissing down the Italian's member from the base to its head. Spain pushed himself back up, trailing kisses back up to Romano's mouth.

Lovino nearly creamed out in ecstatic pain as Spain thrust his hard dick inside of him for the first time. Romano cried out Spain's name as Spain began to pull out, only to thrust back in a second time, deeper this time. Spain felt Romano tighten even more around him as he came inside of the young Italian.A moan escaped Romano as he felt the cum spread in him.

* * *

Italy sat in a corner of the room he had awoken in, sobbing as hard as he could. He hated not being in his own body. It was scary! Germany wouldn't even believe him if he said it was him; he would roll his eyes and leave again. Feli's sobs came heavier as he came to the realization that Spain could be doing things with his body he wouldn't like when he got his body back. He couldn't even imagine the kind of things Spain would do with his body..

* * *

Spain's breathing came fast as Lovino fell off of him, cuddling up to the Spaniard.

"You're better than I thought you'd be~," Spain chuckled.

Romano smiled, lightly punching the man he'd loved for years. "Hey, being around you for so long kind of gave me ideas on how to do things."

A blush formed on Romano's cheeks as Spain leaned over to kiss him. "Well, my little tomato, just go to sleep. I know you've got to be tired after that~."

Romano nodded and snuggled closer to the Spaniard as he drifted off to sleep, knowing that when he awoke, the man beside him would be his little brother again.


End file.
